


beautifully eternal

by goldavn



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, They're vampires, Valentines, Vampire AU, diet smut, turning, very light angst, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: daniel and jisung think about the many years they have spent together; many of which jisung takes daniel to a different country in honor of his 'birth' into the afterlife.





	beautifully eternal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vesaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesaer/gifts).



> i recommend listening to [this piano cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JFcCau_ALD8) when you start reading, if you want to set the tone for the rest of the fic otherwise, enjoy! ♡

**_Present Day // Seoul_ **

****

Daniel isn’t used to walking down the streets on his own. There is normally an equally cold hand in his own, caressing his fingers or the webbing next to his thumb. He has somewhat resided in Seoul for the majority of his afterlife and yet the streets still manage to confuse him from time to time. They’re nothing compared to the compact and easily maneuverable alleys or streets that his hometown of Busan had. _Had._ He hasn’t been back there in one hundred and twenty-two years. He had loved his hometown with all of his heart, but after he turned, he’d been told he could never go back. And he didn’t.

 

He is supposed to be meeting Jisung at Han River, which isn't too far from the small flat they have rented for the time they assume they will be in Seoul. This year Jisung had wanted to come back home for the festivities that would be happening on February fourteenth. Not only is it Valentine’s Day, but it’s Daniel’s date of birth into the afterlife. After his tragic death and resurrection, Jisung had sworn to him that he would never make Daniel go back there and that he would make sure every year wouldn’t be the same as the last. It is a big statement to make; being immortal after all doesn’t give you many opportunities in the long run. But every year without fail Jisung brings Daniel to a new continent, city, country to spend their Valentines in. Daniel thinks it’s one of the most endearing things about Jisung, the way that he treats Daniel like the only other person in the world. Maybe it is because Jisung is his maker, but it is much more than that and Daniel knows it. Jisung could have left him for dead or in fact drained him dry. But, he took a risk, a big risk and neither of them have regretted their time together. Not once.

 

❦

 

**_Busan // Valentine’s Day, 1906_ **

****

The sea breeze was always one of the things Daniel loved the most about Busan. If he for some reason had to be in Seoul for more than a week he would find himself missing that familiar salty yet fresh air that would fill his nostrils no matter where he was. But of course, the smell, the atmosphere, is always the strongest when you are by the sea itself. He had been there for the past hour, looking out into the endless stretch of water while scribbling in his notebook. The pencil had been smudging against the side of his hand but he doesn’t really care, not when he’s in such a blissful state. He was still scribbling away when he thought of dipping his feet in the water after drawing the different types of waves that had been coming in.

 

He should have known better. For someone who enjoys going to the sea so often you’d think he would know about high and low tide; the differences and timing of them both throughout the day. Daniel was wandering into the water, just kicking his feet around in the shallows. Once he had enough of kicking his feet about, he had dared himself to go further, which resulted in him stripping off the blouse he had on, leaving him in the cargo shorts he had on his bottom half. He dived underneath, enjoying the feeling of the water against his skin and felt like if he could, he’d never stop swimming.

 

He was enjoying the feeling of the cool water and the soft sand brushing against his toes as he dived down to the bottom. It’s when he surfaces that things go horribly wrong. A wave comes crashing down into Daniel’s neck, pulling the young man back under the water. He struggles to grip something, anything, but all there is to grab at is the weightless water. He feels himself being dragged under and his strength is no use, the tide is pulling him in. He can only hold his breath for so long before accidentally swallows in the sea water. He finds himself choking, with no air to give him relief.

 

The ocean is no longer blue around, it’s green, murky, _dark_. He feels more water enter his lungs, and he accepts that this is the end. He is floating at the bottom, eyes fixated on the sun shining through at the top. He lets his eyes grow heavy, ready to succumb to the sea when he feels arms wrap around him from behind. He can’t move his head to see who or what it is that is dragging him further towards the surface. He can’t feel the relief of being brought up out of the water because there is too much in his lungs. All he can do is feel the flatness of the sad below him as he drifts in and out of consciousness. He can see a man, short, brunette and beautiful hovering above him. He seems worried, like he doesn’t know what to do yet he has an aura about him that says he has seen this all before.

 

Daniel can make out the feeling of the man’s lips wrapping around his wrist, and confusion is quickly transitioned into pain and then _euphoria_. He can feel something old, ancient, coursing through his wrist and in that spot only. He wants to tell the man not to stop but he can’t, because he is still drifting between life and death, unable to say a word. When the man looks up Daniel can make out the colour red, and the change in the hue of his eye colour. Instead of the brown eyes he had before, they are now a bright blue and his face is somber. He can’t make much of it before he feels searing in his wrist that moves up his whole arm and into his neck. The man is holding his head in his hands and stroking his cheek. He raises his own wrist to his mouth and looks like he is biting into it. He lets his wrist drop down to Daniel’s mouth and presses the wet skin against his it. The last thing Daniel remembers before he wakes up is one word, and one word only.

 

_“Drink”_

 

❦

 

**_Egypt, 1922_ **

****

Jisung didn’t think Daniel would be this strong, but a part of him thanks himself for being the cause of his strength. It has been sixteen years since he had turned the dying boy. Jisung remembers that in the moment he knew there was nothing else he could do. He didn’t want to drain him and he didn’t want to leave him there either. There was only one option he could think of that was to sire him. He doesn’t once regret his decision. Over the years Jisung had taught the new vampire the tricks of the trade – how to control his feelings, how to figure out if he had developed any unusual powers along with his new-found immortality, and how to live his life as a nightwalker. Daniel had whined for days after finding out how long he would have to wait to be allowed to walk in the sun. The skin developed back chemicals that were present in proper human flesh after five hundred years, and that made Daniel want to cry most days.

 

In order to take Daniel’s mind of his woes, and in particular to celebrate his creation, Jisung had made it his mission to travel to a new destination every year in order to satiate Daniel’s longing for something more but to also keep him away from the ocean. Jisung knows that vampires can’t drown but the one thing he would never want to relive is the day he found Daniel. Upon his creation, the pair had formed a bond that only their kind could share. Jisung can feel everything Daniel feels and likewise for Daniel – if Jisung is ever in danger or feeling apprehensive about something, Daniel is the first to know; sometimes before Jisung even knows himself. At the beginning of his creation, Jisung’s sire had told him about the myths of the bond and that it only happens to a select few. He had always wondered why he and his own sire hadn’t bonded and it turned out to be because his sire hadn’t wanted him in the first place.

 

 After a hundred years Jisung was left on his own, still very fresh to the new world he was in. Jisung wonders if it was because his sire had been jealous, perhaps he had found another human he’d rather have to turn, endless possibilities had always run through his mind. After a couple hundred years more Jisung had forgotten all about his early years, and focused more on the future. It is rare, but some newborn vampires develop other supernatural powers – the generic mind reading, controlling atmospheres and feelings, even the gift of foresight. Jisung had been lucky enough to develop his power slowly, meaning he could learn how to control the power in different ways than usual.

 

He didn’t know when to tell Daniel that he had seen him coming. It started out in his dreams. He didn’t dream of anything in particular, and more often than not they included people he had already met. Except for this one man who had been in every dream for months. He wore the same thing every time; a white shirt blouse, much like a pirate that had been paired with shorts on the bottom. Whenever he appeared in the dream, Jisung could always smell salt - similar to that which you can smell at the ocean. It isn’t something that would hurt Daniel – it couldn’t. Jisung thought if anything it would help Daniel have closure about what had happened that day. After much deliberation every single day, Jisung had decided to leave it for the future. It is doing much good him worrying about it and he could save it for another day; perhaps a much more special one.

 

Jisung’s worries prompted him to take himself and Daniel somewhere far away this year, perhaps somewhere he himself had always wanted to go and let Daniel experience all of what being a vampire can bring to the table. And so here they are, having masked themselves as archaeologists to help with the recovering of King Tutankhamun’s tomb in the deserts of Egypt. Jisung is a bit of a history nut which Daniel had found out the hard way and so when he found out that the King had finally been found, he ordered Daniel to pack a bag immediately.

 

“Hyung, can’t we go somewhere else for valentine’s, like France?” Daniel had whimpered.

 

“We can go next year my love. Besides, you have never been to Egypt before!” Jisung had exclaimed. Jisung had been interested in all kind of histories and myths since he was a child. Daniel remembers how ecstatic he had been a couple of years ago when the news broke that the tomb had been found. It wasn’t until now that they were finally going to excavate it.

 

“Why is it so important to you?” Daniel had wondered out loud.

 

“Have you not heard the stories?” Jisung gasped. He had sat down next to Daniel and given him a half hour running commentary on the life of King Tutankhamun. Daniel had struggled to understand the importance of it and Jisung could tell.

 

“Do you want me to skip to the main part?” he had sighed. Daniel nodded, feeling rather guilty for not wanting to hear the whole story.

 

“Supposedly, he had been one of us. One of our kind”

 

“The reason why he was found in that sarcophagus with three bloody coffins was so that he would be mummified!” Jisung continued.

 

“What is the point in being mummified – “

 

“Daniel, it means that one of the oldest known vampire myths is right under our noses!? There is a chance he could still be alive. There are rumors that he was placed in three coffins to ensure no sunlight could come inside, and that his body would be the freshest it could be when it is opened!”

 

“That sounds very far-fetched” Daniel mutters.

 

“Either way, you are still coming with me. This is for you after all” he had sung.

 

 _He has a point,_ Daniel had thought.

 

 _Yes, I do,_ Jisung had projected to him, his eyes daggering at him mischievously.

 

And so, without any more arguing and a few days later, here they are, arguing about when they should go and see the tomb site. They were in the Valley of Kings, how fitting, and Jisung was getting irritated. It was night time and most of the archaeology team had turned in for the night but Jisung was adamant they go and out and have a look for themselves on their own. Daniel had given in and so they ventured out of their tent in hopes that karma wouldn’t bite their asses by sending a sandstorm in their direction. Daniel held Jisung’s hand as they walked towards the entrance to the tomb. They wandered inside the dark passageway and into the Antechamber. Daniel looked around in awe and Jisung felt a sense of pride. The went through the additional entrances and finally found themselves in the Burial Chamber – face to face with the tomb of King Tut. Jisung was in awe at the tomb, his eyes practically watering at the sight of the old thing.

 

“Daniel, come on. Open it up!”

 

Daniel was shell-shocked. He stood frozen at the request.

 

“J-Jisung. This is a three-thousand-year-old _artifact_. What if I break it?” he stammered.

 

“Trust me, you’re a lot gentler than you look” Jisung quips. Daniel moves towards the tomb apprehensively and strokes the golden casing.

 

“If I do break it, we are leaving straight away. I don’t want to get arrested or something”

 

Jisung places a hand over his, and strokes a few stray hairs out of his eyes.

 

“You can do it”

 

Daniel takes in a deep breath to calm himself. He takes a glance at the hieroglyphics etched on the walls, but they were too hard to make out with just their supernatural vision. He let his hands wrap around the sides of the tomb, and he started to pull. It didn’t take him long to pry off the top of the coffin and place it gently on the side. Jisung peered inside to see if there was any movement from the king. Much to his dismay and Daniel’s slight entertainment, it was nothing other than a carefully preserved dead body, not the vampire king that Jisung had been expecting. Jisung looked up at Daniel and pouted.

 

“Put the top back, I want to go” Jisung huffs, clearly in disappointment. Daniel’s strength makes it easy to move the solid gold back on top. He takes Jisung’s hand in his and guides them out of the dark underground.

 

“I know you are disappointed babe but it’s not the end of the world” Daniel reassures him, rubbing his shoulder against Jisung’s.

 

“Yeah, but I was hoping just once something as exciting like that could be true” Jisung whimpers. Daniel places a kiss on Jisung’s forehead and tilts his chin upwards.

 

“Shall we go have a drink? Maybe that guy that kept belittling you the other day. We can be quick and then leave back for Seoul” Daniel proposes. Jisung starts to perk up at the sound of food.

 

“Can we? I’m sorry this Valentine’s hasn’t been very exciting” Jisung sighed.

 

“Anything is exciting when I am with _you_ ”

 

❦

 

**_Italy, 1965_ **

 

“Be careful, you’re stepping on my shoes” Jisung murmurs into his ear. Daniel chuckles as he tightens his grip on Jisung’s waist, giving him a quick peck as they dance. It was Jisungs idea to come to the masquerade ball and Daniel at first had thought it was stupid. Jisung had told him if he didn’t go with him that he wouldn’t let him feed for three days if he didn’t come. Of course, how could he refuse the love of his life and being deprived of the only food source he survives off.

 

“My bad, darling” Daniel whispers, just quiet enough for Jisung to hear, and Jisung only. His lover chucked his head back as he laughed into their dancing.

 

 _Don’t forget why we are here,_ Jisung projects into Daniel’s mind. Daniel nods, giving Jisung a sign that he had received the message. They dance around the room, saying hello the other vampires and humans who are disguised in masks as well. Daniel had gone for a red velvet suit with white lace finishing, a very Victorian-era style - Jisung could eat him up right there on the spot. Jisung himself had gone for a black velvet, except he had unique gold lacing on his cuffs and collar.

 

Jisung had told him in advance about the ball and Daniel had lit up like those Christmas trees on Christmas Eve. He wouldn’t shut up. Jisung had planned for the trip to be special, and didn’t plan on divulging his secrets to Daniel prematurely. He wanted his plans to be kept a secret on purpose, and gave Daniel a few false premises to keep him off guard. Daniel had thought they were here for the ball, for Valentines like they usually do every year. Except Jisung had informed Daniel that he had business to attend to and if he were to be on his best behavior. Apparently, this best behavior was him being a kiss ass to anyone and everyone. Jisung was friends with many of the Italian Vampire Association board members and they happened to be the ones who through the masquerade every year. Jisung had lied and told Daniel that they look down upon vampire relationships and thought it was a sin for a maker to be romantic with the creature he had made. Of course, the association was all for it, but Daniel being Daniel fell for the lie and has been acting like a polite somewhat handmaiden all night. Jisung had a purpose, and it was mainly to make Daniel deprived of as much affection as possible to make his plan more worthwhile on his end.

 

After a few more dances, the council members had taken them behind the scenes and down a corridor behind the ballroom. They urged the pair to enjoy a meal, three courses of fresh and bottled blood and ensured they wouldn’t have to wait long. The staff members that the council had employed waited on Jisung’s hand and foot and met every request with ease. It intrigued Daniel, who had never seen anything like it in the past. It has always been just him and Jisung, no-one else – there had been no need for it. He had always thought Jisung preferred to stay out of the politics behind their kind, observing the treatment his love is receiving, makes him intrigued and slightly jealous.

 

“You’re like royalty” Daniel says, practically purring into Jisung’s side. The staff hands them both a goblet filled with red liquid, bowing as they depart the room.

 

“That’s because I basically am. I am over nine hundred years old Dan; do you forget that sometimes?”

 

Daniel blushes at the same time his eyes turn blue with hazy red spots speckled throughout. Jisung notices this and takes their goblets out of their hands.

 

“I think we can have something else to eat instead of this bottled crap… don’t you agree darling?” Jisung suggests. Except to Daniel, it isn’t a suggestion, almost a demand, but more of an offering. They don’t do it very often, particularly because Jisung reserves his blood for special occasions. He knows how crazy it makes his partner go, even after a single drop, and that is why he decided to use it only when the times feel right - like they might _need_ it.

 

Daniel quivers underneath him, licking his lips as he fangs protrude over his lips.

 

“You of all people know not to tease me, Jisung” Daniel stutters, his teeth sinking into his own lip on accident. Jisung leans over further and runs a finger across the puncture, raising it to his lips and sucking the blood clean off.

 

“I’m not teasing”

 

Jisung straightens them out on the couch, so Daniel’s tall figure is lying down fully. He lets him prop himself up slightly against the arm of the couch, as he drapes an arm around his waist. As he grips the hem of Daniels shirt, one of the staffs walks into the room and upon seeing them blushes. Jisung, rather than being angry, let’s out a chuckle.

 

“Lock the door on your way out” he tells her, to which she nods her head immediately. When they hear the lock click, Jisung moves back down to the hem of Daniel’s shirt, lifting it up above his head.  

 

He lets his fingers trace over his skin, feeling his veins under his fingertips. He feels Daniel shudder underneath him and he can feel his desperation. He lets himself sink down so he is straddling Daniel’s legs, letting his crotch rub just a little against his. Daniel runs his hand through Jisung’s hair and lets himself stroke his cheek as he brings his face closer towards Daniel’s neck. Daniel exposes his neck immediately, and Jisung places the softest of kisses against the skin there. He places his lips against Daniels briefly, lapping his tongue over his fangs that are still protruding over his bottom lip. Daniel moans softly underneath him, and when Jisung pulls away he can see that Daniel’s eyes have turned blue. He internally praises himself for having this effect on him nearly every day without fail. He moves his lips back down to his neck, letting his tongue brush over the vein that is throbbing underneath his skin. His fangs come through and he tickles the skin by brushing them ever so slightly back and forth. Daniels' hand comes up to grip his hair, forcing him down further against the skin.

 

“Please…” he moans out. Jisung grins against the skin and whispers back, “My pleasure”

 

His fangs break the skin in an instant, making two medium punctures. He lets his fangs sink the whole way in and enjoy the way that Daniel is gripping him. Jisung notices he is using his strength now as he can feel the hand gripping his hair pulling out a few strands over the tension.

 

“Jisung…” Daniel moans, his tone breathy and needy. Jisung gives in and stops the teasing and lets his fangs tugs against the edges of the punctures where blood is already spilling. He bites down hard, with all the force he can muster and begins to suck. Daniel is vocal, really fucking vocal, and the noises he is making sends shivers down Jisung’s spine. He is gulping down the blood and all the while Daniel is letting out these adorable whines in between his chanting of Jisung’s name.

 

To his surprise, Daniel focuses his grip on his shoulders, prying Jisung off his neck. Jisung’s eyes are a vivid blue and he has blood streaming down his chin. He licks his lips as he dives back down but Daniel flips him over so he is now the one leaning against the arm of the chair. Daniel’s fangs haven’t retracted once and he leans down to lap at his own blood that is collected around Jisung’s face. He lets out a throaty moan as he whispers into Jisung’s ear, “My turn” before sinking his own fangs into his neck. He’s a lot less gentle than what Jisung had been to him, in fact, he _ravishes_ in the taste of his lover. He lets himself go in the taste and the benefits they sew – heightened sense of self, a taste of _euphoria._ Jisung has to pry him away from himself as Daniel takes in more than what Jisung had originally. Daniel pulls his fangs from the skin and observes Jisungs bloodstained figure.

 

“I love you, Yoon Jisung”

 

He grins, the glint of a fang shining through his parted lips.

 

“I love you _too_ , Kang Daniel”

 

❦

 

**_Singapore, 2006_ **

 

Daniel had always wanted to come to Singapore and this year Jisung was finally taking him. He surprisingly loved the bustling streets and it was mainly because it was nothing like what Seoul had been in 1906, it is after all one hundred years later. Jisung had organized an elaborate date night which included going to a newly opened restaurant called, _The Ottomani._ It was described as a Middle Eastern restaurant and was located in the sexiest place in Singapore. Jisung had apparently seen pictures and he had told Daniel it was too alluring to pass off or save for next time.

 

They walked along the streets and finally found the restaurant. It was beautiful. The interior was romantic with its brown velvet sofas and many hanging oil lanterns. Jisung was after all one of the most romantic people Daniel has ever known, and he thought this place had basically been made for him. The waiter had shown them to their seats, a spacious yet cozy round table near the corner of the room. They had been given both a food and drinks menu and it made Daniel confused.

 

“We are actually eating?” he questioned.

 

“Of course, darling. I wouldn’t blow this much money for us to not touch anything” Jisung smiled.

 

Vampires, after all, could still eat normal food but it never made them full. If anything, it made them hungrier for the one thing that properly sustains them.

 

Daniel looked over the menu and the options were overwhelming. He can’t remember the last time he ate proper human and food and to be honest, he was becoming more excited with every passing minute. Jisung had already decided for himself and had ordered the waiter back over. They started with cocktails, two ‘Kissed by a Rose’ which was a sangria. The cocktail was sweet, and it made Daniel cringe. It tasted delicious but the sweetness made him feel something similar to having tasted a lemon – something that he could never forget. For his meal, Daniel had decided on the Salmon Pastrima and Jisung had gone for the Tsarskaya oysters.

 

The service had been amazingly fast and the food was in front of them within twenty minutes. When Daniel smelt the Salmon, he almost thought his nose was playing tricks on him. Jisung looked at him with satisfaction and they both dug into their meals. Daniel was much like a child who was eating his first grown-up meal because he wouldn’t shut up about how surprisingly good it was. Every comment made Jisung giggle and almost choke on his food. Daniel was refreshing with every action he makes and it makes Jisung feel young, truly young. Jisung pays for the bill and Daniel kisses him with thanks. The waiters had been more than welcome to them, one of them even offered themselves as dessert to which Daniel had politely declined. Not in such a public place at least.

 

They were on their way back to the hotel when Jisung suggested they buy a coffee, to further their romantic date night.

 

“Jisung, it is past midnight. Even if I wanted to sleep after having that I wouldn’t be able to. I feel wired enough as it is already”

 

“It’s because you need to feed” Jisung singsongs.

 

“And, if you didn’t know, coffee has the same effect on us that blood does in the way that it kind of makes us feel a bit crazy” Jisung says. Daniel thinks he had one too many cocktails.

 

“It’s also a great aphrodisiac” he chuckles.

 

“Okay, we are not getting coffee. You’re wild enough as it is already” Daniel laughs.

 

“Doesn’t this make you feel normal? Human?” Jisung asks.

 

“What? Talking about aphrodisiacs?” Daniel laughs.

 

“Not that, just tonight. Doesn’t it make you feel like normal couples would?” he ponders.

 

“It does… but I’d rather be immortal and by your side than see you die before I would” Daniel says.

 

Jisung slaps his chest in a fit of laughter, before ruffling his fingers through his hair.

 

“Ah Daniel, what will I do with you and your mouth?”

 

“Kiss it?”

 

“I could definitely do that”

❦

 

**_Seoul, Present Day, 2018_ **

****

Jisung had the biggest bouquet of flowers he could find in his hands. Beautiful blues and purples; they are the colour’s he knows Daniel likes the most. He’d told him to wait by Han River and that he would be there by nine o’clock the latest. Jisung had already planned that he would be a little late because he wanted to make Daniel wait just a little longer. Never before in his one thousand years of being immortal had Jisung felt the same happiness he felt when he was with Daniel. He had a way of calming Jisung down even before he showed signs of anger, and Jisung knew it was because of the bond. 

 

He could make out Daniel’s figure as he strolled along the sidewalk, noting that he had chosen a place slightly out of the public's range of sight. In a few swift moments, he was in front of him, the bouquet stretched out towards him. Daniel had tears in his eyes just from the sight of the flowers.

 

“W-What are these for?”

 

“They’re for you, silly”

 

“No, what are they for?” Daniel asks once more.

 

“I thought you deserved something pretty on a day like this”

 

Daniel blushes at his partner’s words and is soon meet with the feeling of his lips on his own. As always Jisung has plush skin, and not once has his fangs ever protruded down unlike Daniel’s own. They stay like that for a while – kissing and Daniel trying not to rip Jisung’s lip open accidentally. When they pull away Jisung holds him in place, looking into his eyes in search of something.

 

“Daniel, you know how special you are to me right?”

 

“Yes hyung, I do” Daniel whispers.

 

“Do you know why you are so special to me? Why I saved you all those years ago?”

 

The question makes him stiffen up. Partly because he doesn’t know what Jisung is about to say and partly because it is probably going to answer the big question that has never left his mind over the past hundred years.

 

“Why? Jisung just say it unless it’s bad…”

 

“Oh god, it’s not bad. I just don’t know how to put this” Jisung stammers.

 

“Well if it isn’t bad then surely you can say it in any way. Please, just say” Daniel begs.

 

Jisung takes a good look at the man in front of him. At the love of his life and the only person he can rely on. He deserves to know.

 

“I have an ability…”

 

Daniel nods.

 

“I can sort of see further into the future… I can sense things coming”

 

“So, a fortune teller. A future predictor person?” Daniel asks.

 

“That’s not how it works… it only happens every so often. It’s more of a guidance power if anything”

 

They sit down on the grass and Jisung takes Daniels hands in his own.

 

“Before I turned you all those years ago… I saw you coming. You were in my dreams for months and I would always smell the ocean and I had no idea what it had meant. I’d never seen you before in my life. So, when I was passing by the sea in Busan that day I could feel and smell your presence and I investigated and that’s how I found you…”

 

Daniel was silent. He was just staring at Jisung blankly.

 

“H-How is this a bad thing? You are talking about it like it is a bad thing. Jisung, it is special!” Daniel says in a sudden outburst. He has a smile ear to ear and he is holding onto Jisung tightly.

 

“Jisung, why did it take you so long” he says.

 

“I was worried about how you feel about me. Cliché, right?” he laughs.

 

They lie down on the grass and look up at the stars.

 

“Our existence is sort of cliché if you think about it” Daniel says.

 

Jisung squeezes Daniels hand, and he couldn’t have been more thankful for the outcome he had received. He really should have told him sooner, but he is glad he waited, he is glad he let themselves spend so much time together and make memories like these. They are immortal and have the entirety of time to explore and do as many things as they wanted. Lying here and looking up at the stars felt like the best thing to do. They lay in silence for what feels like hours, just watching the world go by in the sky above them.

 

Daniel turns over and pulls Jisung closer towards him. He kisses Jisung, slowly, and as he pulls away he traces the wrinkles under one of his eyes.

 

“You’re so beautiful Jisung, really. Thank you so much” Daniel says, kissing him once more. Jisung can’t do much apart from tear up and he leans over to kiss Daniel back.

 

“No, Daniel. We are beautiful -” he whispers, kissing Daniel one last time.

 

_“– beautifully eternal”_

 

❦

**Author's Note:**

> i tried making this not so generic of a vampire piece, mainly because i've been itching to write one since i ever started writing for fandoms. i tried to research as many factual things for each time era and where it was based in and it was a really lovely experience to bring in history to this fic. i hope this was indulgent and made sense most of the time and not a total bore. but most of all i hope it met your expectations! nielsung as a pairing deserve a lot more recognition and they are so fun to write and create with - there are just so many possibilities and traits you can assign to them as with anyone.
> 
> please leave comments/feedback or kudos if you enjoyed and i hope you check out the other submissions in this fest!
> 
> you can reach me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/goldavnao3)
> 
> remember to stay hydrated and keep healthy!
> 
> \- em ♡


End file.
